CSI Crime Scene Investigation Special Season
by fatalghost
Summary: My own Season of CSI.. Our Forensic heroes saving another case after another... with a new face...and new adventures!Also focused on each lives of our forensic heroes. Please enjoy, and please send your comments or reviews! I appreciate it! thanks!
1. Episode 1:0 Hell Butterfly

CSI : Crime Scene Investigation Season Seven

**Author's Notes:**

**This fanfiction is clearly just my own version of CSI season seven. I hope you guys enjoy it. :D **

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Episode 1: Hell Butterfly**

Police were all over the neighborhood. They put yellow tapes around the dead body of the child, a boy, particularly a 7-year old, a gun wound on the forehead, still holding a toy car on his right hand. There we can see, the heroes and heroines of the show. Catherine Willows, Sarah Siddle, Nick Stokes, Warrick Brown, Greg Sanders, and the head, Gil Grissom. The police immediately made way for the forensics team.

"Andrew Collins, a seven year old boy who was shot in the middle of the streets.. wow, that's something." Catherine said as she took pictures of the helpless victim.

"Yeah, who'd shoot an innocent, helpless child?" Sarah added. Grissom took a closer look at the victim.

"You know, it really bothers me when the victims show no sign of struggle. This boy shows no traces of fear or shock." Grissom said.

"Which means…."

"This boy knows who his killer is."


	2. Episode 1:1

Episode 1.1

The forensics team were busy gathering evidences when a woman in her 20's enters the scene.

"Hey uncle." There she stood, her long black hair down to her shoulders, her bangs were gracefully being caressed by the wind. Grissom stood up and turned to his back.

"Gabriel! Good to see you but I think its not the proper place to exchange greetings." Grissom said. "I can see that, Uncle. By the way, I didn't tell brother that I was going to help the forensics team for two months. You know how he hates science." Gabriel smiled. "You can also tell him that I'll be tutoring him Science when I pay him a visit." Grissom replied. Gabriel laughed.

"Hey, uh… Griss…" Greg with his usual wet look stepped up. Grissom and Gabriel turned to Sanders.

"Yes Greg?" Grissom asked. "Uh…. Sarah and I checked the house. The mother was also found dead on the master's bedroom. Same shot on the head. Right now I'm still working on it, so yeah…" Greg said, his attention to the new member.

"Oh…. Congratulations… Greg…" Grissom said, trying to pull Greg's attention. "Oh… thanks…" Greg smiled and raised his brows.

"So… who's the new-"

"Gabriel Anderson. She'll be joining the forensics team for a couple of months. " Grissom introduced.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Greg Sanders." Greg and Gabriel shook hands and exchanged smiles.

"She's my niece." Grissom added. Greg raised a brow, disbelief expression on his face.

"Greg, while you're still at it, take Gabriel with you. The size of the house is a bit outsizing." Grissom winked.

"oh, you bet. I could really use a partner." Greg smiled. "nice to be working with you , Greg." Gabriel smiled. "My pleasure."

**POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS POLICE LINE **

"So, you're the old man's niece eh?" Greg asked while examining the dead mother's body. "Mmhmm… why'd you ask?" Gabriel asked, looking for clues in the room. "Oh, nothing. Just forget it." Gabriel took a glance at Greg and laughed softly.

"What?" Greg asked, turning to Gabriel. "Oh, nothing. Just forget it." Gabriel returned what Greg said and smiled. Greg just gave a blank look and resumed examining the body.

"Hey Greg, I just found out that the mom was taking pills." Sara entered the room.

"Oh great! That explains the gun we found!" Greg said, standing up.

"Suicide?" Gabriel asked. "Mmmmaybe.." Greg replied.

"Oh, hey there." Sara said. "Hi." Gabriel smiled. "You're a new face, aren't you?" Sara asked. "Oh, my name's Gabriel Anderson." Gabriel and Sarah shook hands. "Well nice to meet you Gabriel, I'm Sara Sidle." Sarah said. "Oh!! You're the one that uncle's talking about." Gabriel smiled. Sara raised a brow.

"Uncle?"

"She's Grissom's niece. " Greg said, bagging the evidence he found. Sarah turned back to Gabriel with an amazed look.

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" Greg added. Gabriel just gave an innocent smile.

Back at the Lab…

"Hey Griss, we found another victim inside a car. No signs of struggle , no blood either." Nick said as he went to Grissom's office.

"What can you say, Gri-"

"Oh… Hi… uncle's not here at the moment." Gabriel said. Nick narrowed his eyes.

"And you are?" Gabriel reached her hand out to Nick.

"Gabriel Anderson. Grissom's niece. I'll be joining you guys for a couple of months." She smiled.

"Ooh, nice to meet you…" Nick said as he looked at his hands, occupied with files.

"Do you… need help with that?" Gabriel smiled at Nick. "Why certainly." Nick smiled back.

Grissom was concentrating on some files when Sara came.

"Met the niece." Sara said. "Such an angel isn't she?" Grissom asked. "Wow, I'm surprised to hear the word 'angel' from you." Sarah said, Grissom just stared.

"Well anyway, Dr. Robbins recovered a 22 caliber bullet from the child's head, same bullet from the gun that the mother was holding. " Sara reported.

"A mother killing her child then commits suicide?" Grissom asked. "Could be she must've gone mad…"

"Or…"

"A mother trying to save her child…"

**POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS POLICE LINE**

"Hey Gabe! You know Dr. Robbins recovered a-" Greg's smile faded as he entered Griss' office, expecting to find Gabriel.

"Sorry Greg. 'Gabe' is not here." Grissom said. "Well, where is she?" Grrg asked. "I sent her back to the Andrews Residence to collect more evidence about the murder." Grissom replied.

"Alone?" Greg asked. Grissom turned to Greg in a serious mode.

"You could've sent some help." Greg said. "Don't worry. The police are with her." Grissom said. "…Right…" Greg just took a deep breath. "Are you alright Greg?" Grissom asked. "Y-yeah…just… too much coffee…" Greg said and went out. Grissom raised his brows.

**POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS POLICE LINE**

Gabriel was checking around the house. She walked into the dark hallway only accompanied by a little flashlight. There she saw a switch, but the few seemed dead. She moved deeper into the shadows. She hears footsteps, drawing near. She was sure it wasn't hers. She keeps walking… the nearer she goes the louder it gets. She slowly took her gun out and focused.

"Las Vegas Police!" she said.

Drawing nearer, she saw a face,

A scream was heard.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS POLICE LINE POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS POLICE LINE**

**Author's Notes:**

**I would like to thank Waking Up Dead and Haldir for your first two comments. Thank you Waking Up, for correcting me… Until the next chapter! See you! **


	3. Episode 1:2

**Author's Notes:**

**I really appreciate your reviews and comments! Thank you, Future miss CSI! I'm happy that you guys are interested in my fanfiction, that's why I'm motivated to finish this whole season for you guys! Thanks again! Please enjoy this episode!**

**POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS POLICE LINE POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS POLICE LINE ****POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS **  
**Hell Butterfly Episode 1:1**

She screamed, and dropped her gun.

"Shh! Gabriel! Calm down!"

Gabriel slowly opened her eyes.

"N-Nick??"

Nick sighed and smiled. "Its me."

Gabriel slowly took her hands off her face.

"Nick… what are you doing-"

"I just figured out that you might need some help so I decided to drop by." Nick replied. Gabriel sighed with relief.

"I really could use your help."

"That's why I'm here." Nick smiled.

**POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS POLICE LINE ****POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS POLICE LINE ****POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS **

Greg was concentrated processing the 22 caliber gun, processing the serial number, confirming the owner of the gun.

"Hey Greg?"

"**HOLY SHI-**" Greg was startled to see Grissom raising a brow at him.

"Uh… Cow.." Greg nervously replied.

"Too much coffee, Greg?" Grissom asked. "y-yeah… coffee… haha." Greg scratched his head and drank his Starbucks. Grissom examined the cup.

"This isn't coffee, Greg. This is just Starbucks Classic Hot Chocolate…. Tall size." Grissom said, looking at the cup.

"W-ell… sugar overload, I guess." Greg reasoned. Grissom again raised a brow.

"Oh yeah, here's something for you. I found out the owner of the gun registered to…"

**POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS POLICE LINE ****POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS POLICE LINE ****POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS **  
"Michael Collins…" Grissom said as he sat in front of the suspect in the interrogation room.

" Where were you earlier between 7:00 am and 8:00 am?"

"I was on a business trip in Reno… why are you asking?" the man replied. "Then perhaps you would like to tell me what happened to your wife and son?" Grissom said as he showed pictures of the mother and the child.

"Oh… oh my god… that's… that's Emily and… and Andrew… oh my god, what happened to them?" the father began to lose it.

"We were hoping you could tell us about that because we found your gin … on your wife's hand at the scene." Grissom said as he

showed a picture of the gun they found at the scene.

"Your gun killed both your wife and your kid, so if you know something, spill it." Brass said.

"I-I swear! I left Emily the gun for safety measures!"

"Against what? Against you?" Brass asked.

"Look, I swear I didn't do anything…" the husband said. Grissom and Brass exchanged glares.

"Mr. Collins, is your wife taking pills?" Grissom asked. "Y-yes, she has… medical issues." The husband replied. "What kind of medical issues?"

**POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS POLICE LINE ****POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS POLICE LINE ****POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS **  
"…These were cancer pills…" Nick said as he took pictures of the medicine bottle which is empty.

"These are empty." Nick added, as he bagged the medicine bottle.

"I know where they went, and its definitely not a stomach." Gabriel said from the bathroom. Nick approached Gabriel to find out a totally, amazing scenario.

"Whoa… now this is what I call a bathroom." Nick said as he bathroom floor was flooded by the toilet water, and the toilet was covered in bubbly substance.

"Someone threw the medicine in the toilet, when it was supposed to control cancer." Gabriel said.

"Now that you mentioned it, I think I would like to thank God for I'm so lucky I have a nice , clean bathroom." Nick sighed.

"Theirs is not a very hygienic place to begin with." Gabriel said.

"What's that?" nick pointed at the post its posted on the bathroom mirror. Gabriel stood up and examined it.

"Children's notes… to their mother." She said, as she read the hand writing.

"Always remember mom, that we love you, and don't every give up… Love, Andrew and Jamie." Nick raised a brow and turned to Gabriel.

"Andrew and Jamie? We only know of Andrew…" Gabriel said.

"Hey guys, wanna see something neat?" Gabriel and Nick turned to Warrick as he entered the scene.

**POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS POLICE LINE ****POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS POLICE LINE ****POLICE LINE DO NOT **

"Tire tracks?" Gabriel took pictures of the ground of the garage.

"You're the niece right? Warrick Brown." Warrick said as he shook hands with her.

"Pleasure to meet you." Gabriel smiled.

"Hold on a second… those tires look familiar." Nick said, furtherly examining the tracks.

**POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS POLICE LINE ****POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS POLICE LINE ****POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS **  
"Mr. Collins, do you know whose car is this?" Warrick asked as he showed the pictures of the abandoned car near the river, while Nick and Gabriel watched outside the interrogation room.

"Yes… that's… that's my car…" Michael confirmed.

"And, do you know who this is?" Catherine asked as she opened a file and showed a photo to Michael.

"Oh my god… that's Jamie… my eldest daughter…" Michael cried.

Warrick and Catherine stared at each other while Gabriel and Nick exchanged confusions.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS POLICE LINE ****POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS POLICE LINE ****POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS **


	4. Episode 1:3

**Author's Notes: **

**Hey guys! I'm back!!! Actually… I'm really sorry it took me years to update the next chapter. Anyway, thank you all for waiting, and please enjoy!!!**

**1.3**

Gabriel sat on the bench, staring at nothingness. Greg was at the scene, walking the hall with files in his hands about the Collins' case. When he saw Gabriel, he brightened up.

"Hey, Gabe!"

His smile faded when Nick came out of nowhere and sat beside her.

"Gabriel, don't let the case get through you." Nick said, trying to comfort Gabe.

"I'm fine, Nick. Its just…. A whole family's been killed , and the father is the only survivor. That would make me think that the father killed the family but-"

"hey guys!" Greg interrupted.

"yes, Greg?" Nick asked.

"okay, I found daddy's fingerprint on the empty med bottle on the scene, and as for the car, the fingerprint on the door handle matches to Jamie." Greg reported.

"Oh, thank you… that's a lot of help, Greg." Nick smiled. "Yeah. No prob." Greg smiled and walked away. Nick then turned to Gabriel.

"Its time to play Q and A's with dad again."

**POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS **

"Yeah, that's my wife's medicine bottle." The husband confirmed. "We found your fingerprint on it. What exactly are you going to do with it?" Nick asked. "okay, I was on my way to my brother to refill it."

"Brother? Wait, how did your brother get in here?" Nick asked. "He prescribed to me Emily's medicine. He's a doctor." He replied. "Could you write his address please?" Nick said, giving a piece of paper.

"I have his calling card. Here, take it." He replied, giving a calling card. Nick gratefully accepted it and smiled at Gabriel.

"New location… unlocked."

**POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS **

"22-G Collins Clinic… illegal or legal?" Nick raised his brow at Gabriel. "We'd have to find out then." Gabriel replied. "that's my kind of answer." Nick then pulled a pistol out and called,

"LVPD … Dr. Collins, open up." Nick knocked on the door. IN a flash, the doctor opened the door and welcomed them .

"May I help you?"

**POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS **

"What? The whole Collins family, dead?" Dr. Evan Collins said as he offered both CSI's coffee. "yes, and your brother told us you prescribed this medicine to his wife." Nick said as he showed the photo of the empty medicine bottle to the doctor.

"Yes… yes I prescribed the medicine to Emily. She's diagnosed with cancer." Evan replied. "So I guess you just confessed. " Nick added. "What? Hey, hey I didn't do anything."

"The medicine you prescribed Emily was not medicine. Its poison." Gabriel said. Nick narrowed his eyes. "Dr, could you further explain that, please?"

"No, I'm certain that I gave her the right medicine , then again my brother comes back and asks for-"

"So you're passing the blame to your brother?"

"he asked for poison. He told me his life was in danger. Being the older brother I gave him what he needs! I was trying to protect him!"

"Protecting him by killing another person in exchange for his life?"

"he was up to no good anyway. Dealing with drugs. Evan said. Nick and Gabriel turned to each other.

**POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS **

"Mr. Collins, do you deal with drugs?" Nick asked the suspect in the interrogation room while Gabriel watched outside. "What? Where the hell did you get the- oh… oh… Evan told you that didn't he? I swear I am not positive." Mr. Collins replied. "Actually… according to our database, you are, Mr. Collins." Nick gave a smile as Mr. Collins looked at the hard copy of his data.

Gabriel sighed seeing the troubled look on Mr. Collins' face. "Gabriel." Grissom called out. "Oh, Hey uncle." Gabriel turned to her back. "Are you tired?" he asked. "Not really." Gabriel smiled, in reply. "I have some chocolate cake in my office." Grissom smiled. "Thanks uncle." Gabriel said and proceeded to Grissom's office.

On her way, Sara waved at her, and she smiled. Then, out of nowhere was a thud.

"Oh… I'm sorry about… that Gabe." Greg said. "No nothing at all. Say Greg we haven't seen much this afternoon." Gabriel smiled. "yeah.." Greg just stared at his friend. "Nick and I are about to know who the killer is. Its kind of relief, really."

"Oh! Speaking of that, I just found out who the owner of the 22 caliber is." Greg said as he gave the file to Gabriel. She gave a confused look at the file.

"hard to believe isn't it?"

**POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS **

"Mr. Collins, you told us that the gun was yours, but it was not. Nick said. "It actually belonged to Emily." Gabriel said. The father was actually speechless.

"You're a pusher and you're married to a cop. Man, what a life." Nick concluded and took a deep breath.

The police cuffed Mr. Collins and proceeded to his cell. "He's still going in for 5 years for attempted murder and drug pushing." Catherine said as she watched Mr. Collins being taken away. "Some cases are never expected to end this way." Warrick added.

**POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS **

Gabriel, together with Grissom stood before the crime scene.

"Emily had gone mad when she knew her husband was involved in drugs." Grissom said. "She couldn't send him off. She chose love other than duty." Gabriel said. "The only solution she could think of was to kill the family including herself, letting her husband live, while the husband really attempted to kill his wife. But conscience kills him." Grissom said, turning to Gabriel.

"Love can really kill." Gabriel concluded. "That's why I'm afraid of it." Grissom winked.

**POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS **

Greg sighed as he tidied his table, keeping the files in the drawer and taking his ipod with him as he went out of the office.

"Hey Greg. Good job." Sara smiled as she passed by Greg." Thanks Take care now, alright?" Greg smiled and kept walking. There he passed by Gabriel's empty cubicle , paused for a moment and sighed. On the way home, Greg passed by the usual Starbucks and went in. The atmosphere was shifted with the scent of coffee which kinda soothes the mind. He approached the counter and lazily waited for his turn.

"Yes, Mr. Sanders?" the cashier asked.

"Ah, I want…" Greg froze as the cashier smiled.

"Will it be classical hot chocolate?" Gabriel smiled.

"Hey Gabe…"

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	5. Episode 2:0 Heaven's Drive

**Episode 2: Heaven's Drive**

**Warning: Parental Guidance is advised for some scenes… ( oh what the hell? XD )**

The city of Las Vegas is shown , the same old scenery, with live lights dancing about the reflections of the camera. Just coming out of the casino, a couple laughing.

"The show was really cool, babe." The guy said as he pinned his girlfriend beside the car, and kissed her.

"really… why don't we start the real show now?" the girl asked. The man laughed and the couple went inside the passenger's seat to have fun, a.k.a. sexual intercourse.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The next morning, csi's were all over the said crime scene, the car. After clicking on the camera, Sara looked at the dead bodies.

"Having fun inside the car… tsk… the law must prohibit those things…"

"But why end up dead?" Catherine asked.

"They were taking fun to the next level." Grissom replied.


	6. Episode 2:1

**Episode 2:1**

"Gabriel , I think you8 have a new case, just see Catherine at her office." Grissom said to his niece, who was sitting at the couch, browsing some pictures of the case.

"Sure, uncle." She smiled and began to make her way towards Catherine's office.

**888888888888888888888888**

"Really? I get to get this case? Cool! " Greg smiled as he carried the files of the case with him.

"Oh, one more thing, Greg?" Catherine added, Greg turned back. "Yep?"

"Catherine… uncle told me about the case… I came to-" Gabriel ran out of words when she felt like she interrupted something.

"You'll be working with Gabriel." Catherine added. Greg then turned to the door.

"Hey Greg" Gabe smiled.

"Hey…"

**888888888888888888888888**

"You know, I don't know why, but this case got me thinking… the car's locked from the inside. No one can kill them but themselves…" Warrick said as he opened the styro that contained fries and fish.

"Unless we find other evidences we may relate or we may need in order to find the 'real' culprit." Sara said as she ate her pasta.

"Hey guys!" Gabe smiled as she entered the lounge.

"Come sit here with us." Sara said as she offered the seat beside her. "Thanks." Gabe replied and sat beside Sara, bringing her mocha frappe out.

"You're pretty fond of Starbucks, huh?" Warrick said. "Yupp… I work part time there." Gabriel replied as she took a sip. "Oooh… maybe I should apply too." Sara added.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Greg greeted as he entered.

"Nothing much." Sara said.

"Hey guys! I'm just so charitable today that I bought you hamburgers… My treat." Greg said as he distributed Sara and Warrick some burgers. "Whoah… aren't we having a nice mood today, huh?" Sara said. "Well… you know… nothing new… just feel like it. Oh Gabe, here's a cheeseburger for you." Greg smiled as he gave Gabriel her burger.

"Hey… no prob." Greg replied as he sat beside Warrick.

"Hey Sanders, how come she gets the favoritism?" Warrick asked.

"I didn't know you were fond of cheese." Greg said as he took a bite of his burger. Warrick and Sara just stared at each other, with confused expressions.

**888888888888888888888888**

"Grissom… Grissom I need you to look at this.." Catherine said as she entered Grissom's office. "Not now Cath, I'm working." Grissom said as he checked at some files.

"This can't wait. " Catherine said as she laid a plastic of chemical in front of Grissom.

"Sulfur powder?" Grissom turned.

"The police reported that the crime scene smelled sulfur… and tadaah, they got this." She added.

"So that means.." Gil said before realizing something and stood up.

"Where's Gabriel and Greg?" he asked. Realizing what Griss has in his mind, her jaw dropped.

"Oh my god…"

**888888888888888888888888**

"Were here." Gabe said as she got down the patrol car, followed by her partner for the day, Greg. "Yep, another day of discovering the unknown." Greg added as both walked towards the scene. They both carried their handy dandy forensic kits towards the vehicle and made their positions. Gabriel took the fingerprint powder and applied it on the handle of the car.

"Hey Greg?" she asked as she puzzledly examined the dust on the brush.

"Yes?"

"How come the car's covered in sulfur?" she asked. "Sulfur?" Greg repeated as he examined Gabriel's brush. Out of nowhere, with the tune of mission impossible from Greg's mobile, he immediately answered the call from his boss, Grissom.

"Hey Grissom?"

"Greg, both you and Gabriel stay away from that vehicle right NOW!"

Greg paused, his brows meeting together for a second before losing grip of his phone. Without any more further notice, he immediately grabbed Gabriel's arm and made the run for it.

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!  
**_

The loud explosion was heard. The car exploded into a crisp, leaving nothing but dust…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	7. Episode 2:2

**Author's Notes:**

**Sorry for taking some really long time before updating this fanfiction of mine because I just started watching CSI LV again this afternoon and I got a little motivation because of Eric Szmanda. He's really cute, isn't he? Anyway, here's the next part of the 2****nd**** episode. Please enjoy!**

**Episode 2:3**

The car burning in huge flames was really quite an amazing scene , specially in the movies, but non-experienced stuntmen working with a car explosion is never fun.

"Gabe? You okay?" Greg asked as he checked her partner if she gained any scratches because of the commotion.

"Yes Greg, thanks to you." Gabriel replied, Greg helped Gabriel up and watched the fire eat up the car.

"Well, there goes my phone and my lab kit." Greg sighed.

"And our evidence" Gabriel added.

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

"That was a close one, Gil. Good thing Warrick told me about the sulfur he found on the car." Catherine said as she and Grissom were making their way towards the emergency room of the hospital for they sent an ambulance to pick Greg and Gabriel up from the destroyed crime scene.

"Yes, good thing I'm not so much of a workaholic and I owe it to you and Warrick." Grissom replied. As soon as they got their first step on the emergency room, Gabriel stepped up and hugged her uncle tightly.

"Gabriel! Good to see you're okay." Grissom said as he pat his niece's back.

"Yes, uncle. It's a relief. It's a good thing Greg managed to act on time and save both of us from the car's explosion. " Gabriel said as she slightly glimpsed at Greg and smiled at him.

"Oh. Really? Thank you, Greg." Grissom smiled at Greg, and so Greg did the same and stood up.

"Well, how about it? Unless we find another crime scene or evidence to work with, we're jobless." Greg said as he raised his question to both Catherine and Grissom. Catherine first glanced at Grissom, but then replied,

"I guess the case will be put on to a hold for a moment. Anyway, I'll have Nick and Warrick take a look at the previous crime scene that you two were both working on and check it out. Anyway, both of you may be still stricken with the horror of the sudden exploding car. We'll just call you if anything new comes up." Catherine replied to Greg.

"Meanwhile, you two rest." Grissom added.

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

"That was crazy. I mean who'd want to make an expensive car like that explode." Greg and Gabriel were chatting about their new experience in the case they were working on.

"Yeah… I'd want to ride a car like that someday. " Gabriel replied, and both of them laughed. "I'd like to drive." Greg added/

"Greg! Gabriel! Heard about what happened to the crime scene.." Sara out of nowhere joined the two. "Glad you both didn't get hurt" she added.

"Yeah, and my phone was also involved in the fuss." Greg sighed.

"Don't worry, Greg. You can always buy a new one." Sara and Gabriel laughed as the three of them made their turn towards the leisure room.

"Well, that'll take a 2 month salary for me." Greg sighed.

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

"Hey Gil?" Catherine called out as she entered Grissom's office.

"Hey Catherine. Whats up?" Grissom asked. "Dr. Robbins already brought both bodies in. I thought you'd like to watch and scout for some evidences. " Catherine said. "I might be too busy to watch him open dead bodies and see their insides, but I know just the right persons." Grissom said as he turned his head and looked up at Catherine.

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

"Nice to have you watch me open these up again, Greg." Dr. Robbins said. Greg grinned sheepishly. "Sure thing, doctor"

"And Gabriel? Is this your first time to watch a doctor like me open up a dead body?" he asked as he turned to the head's niece.

"First time in reality. I've been watching series that requires doctor's to open bodies like that so I'm really fond of it." Gabriel smiles.

"Ooh, I think we'll get along pretty well." Dr Robbins said as he took his scalpel and open the first victim up. Greg raised his brow with the gore he saw when Dr Robbins opened up the dead body and examined her insides.

"Wow. It's amazing." Gabriel smiled.

"What?" Dr Robbins asked.

"All this time , I believed that the body parts were exactly looking like the pictures in educational books. But when you think of it, the actual ones look much more soothing to the eyes." Gabriel complimented.

"Why, I'm glad to hear that comment from you, a lady." Dr. Robbins said as he raised a brow at Greg, who, on the other hand smiled.

"Well, what do you know? Evidence." Dr. Robbins said as he opened up the stomach of the first victim. First, he exerted out the stomach contents and put them in a container.

"Well, I'd say… alcohol?" Greg asked.

"So our case is resumed anyway." Gabriel said as she smiled at Greg.

_**To be continued…**_


	8. Episode 2:3

**Episode 2:3**

"So, TOD is…"

"Dr. Robbins said that when we found the body, its been, 4 hours." Gabriel said as she was browsing of the crime files they have.

"So, the substance in both the victims stomachs were alcohol, and, according to Hodges, the contains of the alcohol belonged to a unique kind of liquor that can be purchased in…" Greg pauses as Gabriel takes out a card that's in a ziplock that's been found from the woman.

"Rocky Bar…" Gabriel continued.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

"Hey, Doc, how did the 'surgery' go?" Grissom asked as he visited the morgue.

"Oh, found new evidence for the 'kids' to process so they can get their job done." Dr. Robbins replied as he was examining the bodies for further more evidence.

"Really? What kind of evidence?" Grissom asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"Be my guest, you can take a look." Dr. Robbins said as he urged Grissom to take a look at the container where he put the alcohol contents in the stomach of the dead body.

"Alcohol?" Grissom cleared out as he examined the alcohol in the container.

"Turns out that the couple were in a bar before they died… or 'killed'." Dr. Robbins said as he approached Grissom.

"So Greg and Gabriel are on their way to a bar for interrogation?" Gil asked.

"Yup. They'll have fun while working, isn't that great?" Dr. Robbins winked at Gil.

"Nightlife." Grissom raised a brow and made his way out of the morgue.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Flashing lights, loud upbeat sounds, so many people cheering and dancing, what more could you expect from a bar?

Greg wore his white-long sleeved polo shirt and his black fit leather pants and entered the upbeat bar, not to drink, but to get some evidence and information about the case that he and Gabriel were working with.

Then, from the entrance, there came Gabriel with a stunning outfit. Makes the other guys turn their heads towards her direction. One thing that they didn't know that an innocent girl like her can be a deadly person sometimes. Smiling, she approached her partner and said,

"So, where do we start?" she smiled at Greg. Standing from his seat, he looked at her, kind of speechless.

"I'd say… dancing?" Greg teased. Gabriel gave a soft laugh.

"That can wait." She said as she pulled Greg towards the bartender to ask a few questions.

"Please excuse us. Sir…" Gabriel started.

The bartender immediately left his post, wiped a glass down and paid attention to the stunning customer at the counter.

"Hey there, Miss. What can I do for you?" the bartender asked.

"Good evening , sir. My partner and I would just like to ask a few questions…" Gabriel said as Greg brought out his LVPD badge and showed it to the bartender.

"Oh… sure… you … you can ask me anything you'd like… just promise me you'll dance with me later?" the bartender answered.

"Sorry dude. She has a partner already." Greg added.

"Anyway, sir, I just want to know if you recognize any of these persons…" Gabriel said as she brought out a picture of the dead bodies of the victims.

The bartender looked a little closer before realizing the truth.

"Oh… that's… Amanda and Steve… they're regular here… so sorry to find out that they're… what happened to them anyway?" the bartender asked.

"They were found dead inside their own car… and… we're investigating on it." Greg answered.

"And… we hoped you could help us out." Gabriel continued.

"Sorry dude, I'm jut a humble bartender here… but I'll help you guys out if I know anything further okay?" he said.

"How about starting off by giving us what they had last night?" Greg asked. The bartender paused for a few minutes before the information entered his brain.

"My pleasure." He replied as he made the two a drink.

"Well, at least it was worth it coming here." Greg said as Gabriel turned to him.

"At least we got an ID." Gabriel smiled.

"here you go guys. " The bartender first gave Greg's drink before giving Gabriel's which is obviously more special.

"Don't worry, its in the house." The bartender said as he winked at Gabriel, who was just speechless.

"Ooh, thanks dude." Greg said as he slightly raised his shot glass.

"Not to you, dude. " the bartender added and started working again.

"Well that's…" Greg said, and Gabriel just giggled.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Grissom was doing some browsing some files in his office when his phone rang.

"Grissom." He answered.

"Hey uncle!" Gabriel greeted.

"Oh, hey, Gabriel. What's new?"

"Greg and I just got ID of the two victims." Gabriel said, in an obviously happy tune.

"That's great."

"And some sample of what they had the night before they died." Greg said.

"So what are we waiting for? Go get 'em so that we could process it and see if its tampered with anything." Grissom answered.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

"It starts with, one thing, I don't know why, it doesn't even matter how hard you try, keep that in mind I designed this rhyme to explain in due time…" Hodges sung as he processed the liquor that Greg and his partner gained from the bar.

"All I know, that time is a valuable thing, watch it fly by as the pendulum swings.." Greg continued as he entered Hodges' office.

"Heyya, 'grasshopa'. I got news for you." Hodges said as he quickly grabbed the print out of the sample of the liquor they got.

"Well, what've you got?" Greg asked as he approached and looked at the print out.

"The contents of the liquor 's a match, except for one thing." Hodges explained. It took some time before Greg realizes and knots his brows for a little bit.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

"Ethanol?" Gabriel was a bit of surprised.

"Yup. Ethanol was found in the stomach contents of our victims. But the ones that you and Greg got from the bar was , I'd say, not contaminated. " Nick said as he gave the print out from Hodges to Gabriel.

"So that means… they were overdosed?" Gabriel asked as she turned to Nick.

"Could be." Nick replied.

"Hey guys, how are you doing?" Warrick greeted as he entered the office.

"Hey, Warrick. You're back." Nick smiled.

"Yeah, I'd say my investigation was kind of… cool cause I, just figured out where the explosion came from." Warrick proudly proclaimed as he brought out pictures from his files and showed it to both Gabriel and Nick.

"The gas tank?" Gabriel asked.

"I've had enough problems with my gas tank before but I've never seen them explode." Nick said as he was examining the pictures that Warrick showed them.

"Maybe someone tampered with it." Gabriel added.

"Well, Nick and I'll look further later on about that. Meanwhile, you and Sanders concentrate on your case about our 'car victims'" Warrick said as he starts to walk out of the room.

"Thanks!" Gabriel said and turned to Nick.

"Well, I'll see you later." Nick smiled at her.

"Yep. Take care!" Gabriel said as she went to work on her case, while Nick watched her back as she walked out from the room.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**+-+-+-+-+-+**

Nick and Warrick were trying to find some new evidences at the crime scene. Warrick tried to look for fingerprint on the gas hatch, while Nick was trying to make something out of the burnt pieces of the car and tried profiling a fingerprint.

"Hey Warrick!" Nick called, a little bit of pride mixed with his tone of voice.

"What've you got?" Warrick asked as he turned to Nick.

"Partial fingerprint, dude." Nick said as he looked at his transparent plaster that contained the partial evidence he received from the crime scene.

"Partial fingerprint? This gotta be our lucky day." Warrick smiled.

**+-+-+-+-+-+**

Curious about the victims, Gabriel sat in front of the database of the lab. Putting the case to heart, she is determined to solve and find out whoever did this to the couple. Finding enough of Amanda's personal information, together with the address, she stopped for a minute and checked her watch.

"I still got time."

**+-+-+-+-+-+**

"Hey Sara!" Nick , together with Warrick approached Sara.

"Oh, hey guys, what's up?" Sara said as she turned to both.

"You tell us. This has to be our lucky day." Warrick said, which made Sara raise a brow.

"You know our crime scene which exploded to bits? The person intending to destroy the whole crime scene forgot to clean this one up." Nick said as he showed Sara the partial fingerprint he got from the partial door handle.

"A partial fingerprint? Nice work guys." Sara complimented, which made Nick's ears clap for joy.

**+-+-+-+-+-+**

Gabriel sat in her car and started the engine. She first glanced at the rear-view mirror and went off. The address of the city was not that far from the laboratory, so she could sit by for a few moments and have a chat with the relatives of the said victim, Amanda Enriquez.

She stopped in front of the house, knotting her eyebrows to see some guys moving the things out of the house. She got her badge and put it in her back pocket and approached the guys.

'Uhm, excuse me… " she started.

"Yes? What can we do for …you?" one of the men said as he saw Gabriel's badge.

"I'm looking for Mrs. Enriquez ?" she politely asked. One of the men paused for a while and replied, "She's inside.."

"Thank you sir." She smiled and first knocked on the door.

"Mrs. Enriquez?" she called out. Not too long, a woman with blonde hair , exactly like the victim's answered the door.

"What can I do for you , Miss?" she asked.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something…" Gabriel asked.

"Not … not at all, what is this about?" the mother asked as she let Gabriel in.

"Thank you, ma'am…" she kindly replied and went in.

"Actually, I'm waiting for my daughter, Amanda. We are going to move out , as you can see." The mother smiled as she was emphasizing the almost empty house she's now staying in.

"Oh…" Gabriel slowly nodded as she examined around the house.

"She said she's going to be late today so, I only got time before she arrives.. Please sit down…" the mother offered a seat to Gabriel, and she gladly sat on the sofa.

"Tea or coffee?' the mother asked as she prepared some cup with hot water in it.

"Mrs. Enriquez… I'm here to talk about Amanda…" Gabriel said as she was trying to get something in her file.

"Are you a friend?' her mother asked.

"No, actually, my partner and I are investigating… on her untimely death.." Gabriel said as she showed a picture of Amanda's dead body to her mother. The last thing that can be heard was the clang of the porcelain glass when Mrs. Enriquez's body went numb when she saw the picture of her dead daughter.

**+-+-+-+-+-+**

"Hey Cath, what's up?" Greg asked as he put some files about the case they're working with on top of the desk.

"Hey Greg , I'm checking out the database for the partial fingerprint that Nick and Warrick found on our crime scene." Catherine replied as she was very concentrated on the screen of the computer.

"They found a partial fingerprint on the burnt crime scene? Luck must be on our side." Greg said as he approached Catherine to take a closer look at the database when it stopped at a man which made Greg raise a brow.

**+-+-+-+-+-+**

"Oh my god…Amanda…oh my dear…" the mother cried.

"I'm… I'm very sorry Mrs. Enriquez… " Gabriel painfully said as she tried to comfort the mother of the dead victim.

"I had the urge to fetch her from work last night but then she called she said she was fine and then now she's gone… oh my…." The mother could barely make words out of her lips.

"Mrs. Enriquez, I know how it feels to lose someone that you really loved, but we have to ask a few questions to be able to help Amanda's soul rest in peace…" she received no response from the mother but she had no choice but to ask the questions she needed the answer to.

"Mrs. Enriquez? Where did Amanda go when she called?" Gabriel asked.

"She… she went to visit her friend Angelo at the Rocky Bar…" the mother answered, still crying.

"Angelo?" Gabriel echoed.

The mother stood and got a picture frame and gave it to Gabriel.

"He's Angelo… "

Gabriel was speechless when she saw the picture,

**+-+-+-+-+-+**

"Hey.. that's…that's the bartender from the bar Gabe and I went earlier." Greg said as he and Catherine shared glances.

"What's his fingerprint doing on the crime scene?"

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	9. Episode 2:4

Episode 2:4

**Episode 2:4**

Upbeat songs were played in the bar, even the bartender was shaking his booty while doing his work.

"Hey there, Angelo." Greg greeted as he leant on the counter. As the bartender turned around to see the waiting guy wearing the LVPD vest, his smile started to fade gradually.

"Hey… yo-you're the one earlier right? The CI.. thingy." Angelo said as he leant to have a much clearer conversation with the guy.

"Actually, its CSI. Hey I'm gonna need to-"

"Hey, where's your partner? I thought she was gonna dance with me." Angelo asked before Greg could finish his sentence off.

"Err… no, she would never dance with a loser like you. Anyway, I'm here to talk about your friend, or, 'girlfriend' Amanda." Greg said as he again, showed a picture of her dead body.

**22222222222222**

"What about it?" Angelo asked as he stared at the picture of a dead woman, inside the interrogation room.

"What about it, two of our CSIs found YOUR partial fingerprint on our burnt crimescene." Brass said as he showed the suspect a picture of the crime scene that was burnt to ashes and a picture of a fingerprint.

"So what dude? I dunno anything about a damn crime scene. Anyone may have the same fingerprint as I do." Angelo answered.

"Angelo, no one will have the same fingerprint as yours, cause our fingerprints are unbelievably unique, since birth." Brass explained, which made Angelo think for a while and reply,

"Look, I didn't do it. Someone was setting me up… framing me!" Angelo frantically replied,

"Okay, who'd want to frame you up, take your fingerprint and put it in a burnt crime scene? " Brass asked, frankly.

"Steve would but-"

"Steve's dead. Come on, how would a dead frame you up?" Brass asked. "Unless you cut your own finger and frame yourself up."

"Look, I didn't." Angelo tried again,

"Look, don't be so stubborn and try to help us out." Brass replied as he turned to the one-sided glass, knowing that Greg's watching the whole question and answer thing, which made Angelo turn to the glass.

"So spill it, don't worry, I won't tell her that you're a killer." Brass winked.

"I really, really didn't." Angelo replied, "I tried to tell you!" he added.

"This isn't really going anywhere. And you're not free to go unless I got an answer from your mouth." Brass said as he stood, signaling for the police to take a close look at the suspect.

"He's not telling anything huh?" Greg asked as Brass went out of the interrogation room.

"He's a freak." Brass sighed and went ahead of Greg.

**22222222222222222**

"So, do you know why would Angelo have a reason to kill your daughter?" Gabriel asked the weeping mother.

"I don't know I… Wait… I-I know that Angelo's been courting Amanda for months. Amanda keeps telling me that she doesn't want Angelo for a more intimate relationship. Saying that she loved Steve…" the mother replied.

"Sounds enough for a motive. Thank you… Mrs. Enriquez.. I'll ensure you your daughter will have justice…" Gabriel said before she grabbed her things and walked out the house.

**22222222222222222**

"So what's up with the suspect?" Nick asked Greg while he was reviewing some results while they were both walking towards codis.

"Damn, I don't really know, man. That guy's so stubborn." Greg replied as both of them made a turn. Hearing the negative reply from his friend, Nick sighed,

"This isn't taking us anywhere huh…?"

"Yup! Really getting nowhere…."

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


End file.
